the river and the fire
by huntergirl2000
Summary: this is for the nerd clan challenge "it was different." it is about firestar joining riverclan instead. please enjoy. i dont own warriors. thanks for reading!


The river and the fire

A nerdclan challenge I accepted.

I sat there in the darkness wondering whether or not to go into the forest behind my friend smudges house by the river while he tried to talk me out of it "I heard the cats there eat wild animals alive in there and sharpen their claws on the bones!" he said frightened at the thought of the cats in there.

"I will be careful, I promise." I said as I went into the darkness of the night. I then saw something in the darkness and then a cat jumped out at me I then clawed and tried to get away but then realized I needed to fight. I turned around and jumped at the cat knocking him down. He got up and turned to him and said "enough, I am stonefur. Who are you." He looked at me curiously "I am rusty, I came here to look around." I said as he turned around and replied "well come with me to my clan and meet them." So I answered "ok, where is it?" he then looked at me and said "just follow me, you'll see." And kept walking. We soon made it to clearing surrounded by reeds and cats turned around and looked at us. "Stonefur, what is this?" asked a cat who appeared to be the leader. "Crookedstar, this is rusty from the twoleg place. I brought him here." Said stonefur as the rest of his clan looked at him "I see, rusty would you like to join the clan? We are at threat from shadowclan right now. I do not make this offer lightly, you must follow the warrior code and be loyal to your clan." He said seriously. I thought for a moment and then answered "yes, I will join." And he then looked at me and said "then let's have your ceremony, starclan I ask you to watch over this apprentice as he trains to be a warrior he is now named firepaw, stonefur you are ready for an apprentice you will train firepaw." He said as stonefur came up to me and we touched noses and then stonefur said "let's go make your nest then you can go meet other members of the clan and get to know them, you are the only apprentice at the moment." I then followed him to the apprentice den where I grabbed some moss from a pile and made my nest. He then took me over to a group of cats and introduced me to them "firepaw this is mistyfoot, silverstream, oakheart and greypool. Greypool is mine and mistyfoots mother and oakheart is the deputy, we are about to go take the sunningrocks back from thunderclan." He said while crookedstar sat at his den looking around the camp. "Silverstream, why don't you show him the territory away from the sunningrocks and then teach him some battle moves just in case something happens." Said oakheart got up with mistyfoot and stonefur to leave for the fight. "Well lets go to the training area first that's more important right now, then I will show you around." As they we toward the camp entrance they soon entered a clearing. "First lunge at me and try to pin me down and while you do that I will claw and swipe at you and you have to dodge and claw at me back with sheathed claws. Can you do that?" she said sternly as she got prepared and I nodded and attacked while she dodged and darted out the way but eventually I managed to pin her down. "Good, that was the best I've seen for a kittypet." She said as she got up off the ground. "How about we get back to camp and hunt along the way." She said as we headed toward camp, I ended up catching a mouse and silverstream ended up catching to trout out the river. We then got to camp and put the prey on the pile and then took some to the elders and cleaned out there old moss and replaced it and then got the ticks out there fur and the elders then they told us a story to repay us. We then went to collect herbs for mudfur "we need to find horsetail, marigold, and cobwebs." Silverstream said as we walked through the territory. I then saw the yellow flower by an old stump along with some cobweb. I went over and grabbed them while silverstream got some horsetail. We then went too camp to give the herbs to the old medicine cat. He thanked us and told us to go eat but first we got him something off the fresh kill pile and then got ourselves something and went over to eat it by the warriors den. It was great being in the clan I do miss my friends but here I felt like I could help out, like I really had a place to call home, I felt needed.

_**How was that. That was a nerdclan challenge that I done. What do you guys think. It was "it was different" it was a one-shot. Thanks for reading**_


End file.
